minifigurefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Flex217
Welcome Hi, welcome to Minifig Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bandit page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Agent Chase (Talk) 21:53, December 23, 2009 Welcome! Hi this is BobaFett2! -- 23:02, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Can You Transfer my Sig From MLNW To here (get rid of store agents clan stuff and viperclan links)--Flex217 (Da Awesome Sig Masta) Welcome! Hey Flex217!You know me from MLN Wiki. Vote can you vote in Minifigure Wiki: Requests?--FreddyderHamster Talk 16:33, December 25, 2009 (UTC) OK You win 10 clicks on WHAT module? 16:14, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Magma Drone Plant. 16:15, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Why do you want to know if we play Fusion Fall?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:28, December 26, 2009 (UTC) i need help lvling to 30 but i have 1/4 FM Gained. 16:39, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I am not a member I am just going to wait until it is all free. I do not have time today anyways. 18:07, December 26, 2009 (UTC) 3 THINGS: 1 YOU KEEP MESSING UP MY SHOP ON MLNWIKI AND IT IS NOT FUNNY 2: Nice minifig thingy 3: Replace the insert name here thing in your usernav with: To the shop thing:I have look what he changed.I only wanted to put his store to the top of the page--FreddyderHamster Talk 09:17, December 27, 2009 (UTC) No FreddyderHamster you are incorrect. He has done this multiple times-He moves around the |+ so that they boxes are messed up. It has happened multiple times and it makes me mad. 12:43, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Yes i see it--FreddyderHamster Talk 13:08, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I knew it was him because I decided to watch my store page. I had been thinking that it was my laptop, which kept deleting my store page when I tried to edit it and would not let me undo it, but that was a different matter entirely. 13:10, December 27, 2009 (UTC) On my store C'S i added something at the top and the table didn't work,altrough i don't changes anything on the tables--FreddyderHamster Talk 13:13, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I think they are deleting all the banners too they deleted the one that you made for me do you still have it I could put it on this wiki. They are.-- 14:02, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Ya well check out my store I am laughing right now because it shows the banner but they can't delete it since it is not on the wiki! The image is actually on this wiki! 14:08, December 29, 2009 (UTC) You have a message on my talk page. 16:52, December 29, 2009 (UTC) So what program should I use for the minifig editor. 21:28, December 29, 2009 (UTC) You save it as a picture, then open it with paint or paint.net or whatever else. 21:33, December 29, 2009 (UTC) i just use MS paint. 22:53, December 29, 2009 (UTC) MLNW Put this on your MLNW page please --FreddyderHamster Talk 17:31, December 30, 2009 (UTC) 17:40, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Done. 18:04, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Can Can you make me a minifigure with Pepper Roni's head, Fuse's hair and body? Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 19:01, December 30, 2009 (UTC) k. 21:22, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Why you leave forever do you still play MLN? 21:33, December 30, 2009 (UTC) yeah why--FreddyderHamster Talk 21:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I was getting to it but freddy itrupted my save. 21:37, December 30, 2009 (UTC) so why then? 21:38, December 30, 2009 (UTC) FB100Z. 21:39, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I still play MLN. 21:39, December 30, 2009 (UTC) You still play MLN? Join MLNcheat wiki the friendlies MLNwiki be Verrell123 21:40, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Ask Verrell123 to provide you a link 21:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) k. 21:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Sorry that i involved you in this thing.Sorry--FreddyderHamster Talk 21:47, December 30, 2009 (UTC) its ok. 21:48, December 30, 2009 (UTC) And to GG360-- Thanks for the viperclan bagde--FreddyderHamster Talk 21:52, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Friendly MLN wiki Bobafett2 told me you want a Friendly MLN wiki so I made one with bobafett. click http://mylegonetworktrademarket.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Flamethrower13#OK.2C_so